HEART (hurt, eagerness, abusive, revolt, taint)
by Crimson Akuma
Summary: Tahun 3729 M. Bumi mengalami revolusi, memasuki era polusi. Ketika ras manusia di ambang kepunahan, sekelompok ilmuwan mengemukakan sebuah teori/"Manusia akan hidup dalam selubung kaca yang bernama, distrik"/Act 2: "Pelarian ke Shiganshina"/Levi terpaku selama sedetik, ia tak bisa berkutik. Sesosok makluk besar berambut abu tertangkap oleh retina matanya."Titan?"/SasuSaku RiPetra
1. Act 1: Zerstörung Konoha

Bumi mengalami revolusi. Memasuki era panjang penuh polusi. 60% udara yang dihirup lebih dari dua ratus juta penduduk bumi telah tercemar—oleh berbagai zat berbahaya limbah penemuan manusia. Teknologi dan manusia—menciptakan berbagai penemuan demi kemajuan. Tapi nyatanya? Dampak limbah yang lebih besar dirasakan efeknya.

Secara bertahap, polusi merenggut banyak nyawa—menjadi senjata pemusnah massal. Hewan mati, tumbuhan layu, ras manusia di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing berlomba—mempertahankan eksistensinya di dunia. Negara-negara besar hingga kecil—tak terkecuali runtuh semua. Pemerintahan jatuh, rakyat kocar-kacir mempertahankan selembar nyawa.

Hingga sebuah teori dari sekelompok ilmuwan aset manusia menjadi penyelamat bagi semua—manusia akan hidup dalam tabung kaca yang membagi wilayah menjadi,

-distrik

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Shingeki No Kyojin©Isiyama Hajime**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

H.E.A.R.T (**h**urt, **e**agerness, abusive, revolt, **t**aint)

**L**uka.**H**asrat.**K**asar.**B**erontak.**N**oda.

By **Crimson**Akuma

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Crossover fanfiction (_Naruto and Shingeki No Kyojin_.)

Rated **M **(Untuk tema yang berat, pembahasan yang kompleks, adegan berdarah dan beberapa adegan seksual)

**Sci-fi**** & ****Adventure**

AU, Semi-Canon.

.

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

Rivaille Ackerman X Petra Ral

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Act 1:** "**_Zerstörung Konoha..."_

**Hancurnya Distrik Konoha...**

* * *

><p><em>Tahun 3729 Masehi.<em>

Benua-benua di muka bumi begerak—menjadi satu. Membentuk sebuah dataran luas bernama—Benua Super. Untuk menghindari polusi, manusia hidup dalam selubung kaca. Memerangkap oksigen yang ada, menghindari polusi yang amat berbahaya. Setiap wilayah yang tertutup kaca di sebut—distrik. Di bagi dalam wilayah-wilayah yang menempati tiga garis—yaitu garis dalam, menengah dan luar.

Distrik Konoha—distrik yang menempati garis teluar dari Benua Super. 1.200 jiwa tinggal di dalam selubung kaca. Melanjutkan hidup mereka dan mempertahankan ras manusia. Distrik Konoha—dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage. Yang ditunjuk secara langsung oleh seluruh warga. Bertanggung jawab atas seluruh divisi pemerintahan yang dibangun untuk menjaga kesatuan dan keamanan.

Naruto Uzumaki—Hokage distrik Konoha saat ini. Menjabat dua tahun yang lalu. Kursi kepemimpinan tak lantas membuatnya berbangga diri. Ia tetap menjadi si pirang yang berisik, heboh, dan penuh percaya diri. Cengiran lebar serta gosokan di hidung penuh semangat menjadi ciri khasnya. Hokage berkumis tiga itu bertanggung jawab atas delapan divisi pemerintahan. Yaitu divisi keamanan, geologi, penelitian, astronomi, masyarakat, kehidupan, polusi, dan perhubungan.

Salah satu divisi—yaitu divisi keamanan. Dikepalai oleh Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat sang Hokage sendiri. Pria berusia 25 tahun itu telah beristri—dan dikaruniai seorang puteri. Keturunan klan Uchiha—yang banyak terbunuh di era awal polusi bumi. Sebelum ia menyelamatkan diri ke distrik Konoha, menikah dan dipercayai menjadi kepala divisi keamanan yang memang keahliaannya. Sebab klan Uchiha terkenal sebagai anggota klan yang paling banyak mengisi kursi militer di masa lalu—masa sebelum era polusi memusnahkan mereka.

* * *

><p><em>Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 01.00 malam.<em>

Gedung putih bertingkat dua, bergaya minimalis tanpa corak apa-apa. Hanya pagar hitam memanjang yang membentengi teras lantai dua, serta halaman yang luasnya tak seberapa—kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, kepala divisi keamanan distrik Konoha. Hunian yang tergolong sederhana pada masanya—mengingat jabatan kepala divisi yang diamanahkan padanya. Dibangun berdempet dengan gedung lainnya—hunian tetangganya, tentu saja.

Lewat tengah malam. Sepanjang jalan komplek perumahan—atau bisa disebut hunian berbentuk gedung-gedung minimalis berwarna putih. Hanya putih—bersih tanpa noda. Tak ada corak apa-apa. Semacam rumah manusia pada masa itu—masa depan. Sepi, senyap dan hening. Tak ada suara jangkrik, sebab spesis serangga ini telah punah 15 tahun yang lalu akibat polusi—polusi telah mengubah segalanya tentang dunia. Termasuk spesies hewan dan ras manusia yang berada di ambang kehancuran.

Dari teras, hanya tampak dua buah lampu yang menyala. Serta jendela-jendela bergorden yang telah gelap gulita. Tanda sang pemilik rumah tengah beristirahat—memejamkan mata sejenak dari aktifitas siang yang padat. Terkhusus bagi sang kepala keluarga yang selama dua hari ini disibukkan oleh tumpukan laporan keamanan distrik Konoha—dan masih bersisa dua tumpuk di meja kerjanya. Namun, pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke ini memilih merebahkan tubuhnya—sejenak tidur dan melupakannya. Bersama sang istri, Uchiha Sakura yang juga terlelap damai di sampingnya.

Di kamar sebelahnya, lampu remang-remang masih menyala. Duduk di atas ranjang—Uchiha Sarada. Puteri semata wayang pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang berusia 8 tahun itu belum juga mencoba memejamkan matanya. Selain belum mencoba, juga karena tak bisa dan tak ingin tidur sekarang juga. Gadis kecil itu sibuk mengamati kucing kesayangannya. Yang mendengkur halus di pangkuannya. Kucing berbulu coklat yang dinamainya, Kaze—Angin. Entah hal apa yang merasukinya hari itu, ketika sang Ayah yang _workaholic _itu menghadiahinya seekor anak kucing di hari ulang tahunnya yang keenam. Hadiah ulang tahun terahir sebab sang Ayah melupakan ulang tahunnya di tahun-tahun sesudahnya. Bibirnya langsung menggumamkan satu nama, singkat, padat dan terdengar agak aneh. Namun, sang kucing meresponnya dengan baik. Terbukti dengan meongan penuh semangat untuk membalas panggilan Sarada.

Sarada menggaruk belakang telinga Kaze—kucing gembul berbulu coklat di pangkuannya. Yang kini mendengkur halus—menuju alam mimpi meninggalkan sang majikan. Kacamatanya di lepas, diletakkan di atas meja kecil samping ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk hari esok." Sarada bergumam, memindahkan tubuh sang kucing dari pangkuannya—ke lantai kamarnya. Gadis kecil berambut raven itu merebahkan punggungnya—kemudian menarik selimut. Hingga menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Ia berguling—menghadap jendela kamar yang tertutup gorden.

"Besok _Tou-san _akan mengajakku jalan-jalan...yeay." Gumamnya pelan—dengan riang. Sembari menguap lebar dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Ia begitu semangat untuk esok. Ayahnya yang _workaholic_—akan mengajaknya tamasya. Sebab sang Ayah libur bekerja—begitu yang dijanjikan Sasuke minggu lalu. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, bahkan Sarada sampai lupa. Sejak Ayahnya mengajak jalan-jalan bersama berserta sang Bunda—terakhir kali mereka mengunjungi sungai Hanako. Sungai tepi distrik Konoha yang memiliki padang rumput dan pepohonan untuk berwisata. Salah satu dari sedikit tempat yang dikunjungi oleh warga Konoha saat liburan—mengingat terbatasnya wilayah mereka yang tinggal dalam selubung kaca.

Ia bisa bayangkan sang Ayah menggandeng sebelah tangannya—sementara tangan yang lain digandeng Ibunya, Sakura. Mereka berjalan bersama—saling melempar senyum. Tertawa layaknya keluarga bahagia.

Ah, Sarada benar-benar menantikannya. Ia tak sabar untuk esok hari, semoga pagi datang lebih cepat. Mohonnya dalam hati. Sebelum manik obsidiannya benar-benar tertutup, Sarada bergumam.

"_Oyasumi..._"

-dan ia terlelap. Menjelajah mimpi tentang esok hari—menyenangkan. Hingga ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan hari, Kediaman Uchiha.<em>

Sarapan berjalan dengan tenang—seperti biasa. Tak ada suara ketika mereka makan—salah satu etika di meja makan keluarga Uchiha. Pun Sarada dengan senang hati mematuhinya, ia memang tak suka banyak bicara—sebagaimana Ayahnya. Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya, mengucap kata terima kasih pada Sakura—Ibunya yang berambut merah muda itu segera membersihkan meja. Sarada mencoba membantunya, setidaknya ia membawa piring kotornya sendiri ke westafel.

Berdiri di samping Ibunya, yang tengah mencuci piring kotor—Sarada melirik Ayahnya. Pria itu tengah duduk di kursi makan. Mengenakan kemeja santai, sebab setelah sarapan ini mereka akan bertamasya—akhirnya setelah sekian lama. Ayahnya berjanji akan membawa Sarada ke Museum Distrik Konoha, yang berada di pinggir distrik. Berbatasan langsung dengan gerbang masuk—serta selubung kaca. Sepanjang usianya, Sarada belum pernah melihat ke luar selubung kaca—sebab ia tinggal di pusat distrik. Pekerjaan Ayahnya di pusat pemerintahan membuat mereka tinggal dekat gedung perkantoran. Komplek perumahan sederhana dekat gedung divisi keamanan—divisi pemerintahan yang dikepalai oleh Ayahnya.

Sakura bersenandung pelan—dengan riang membilas satu persatu piring bekas sarapan. Sementara puterinya—Sarada, mengekor di sampingnya. Menarik ujung apronnya. Sakura menangkap basah puterinya yang tengah melirik pada Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil. Paham betul dengan antusiasme Sarada yang terpendam. Pastilah puterinya itu sangat antusias, akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka bisa bertamasya bersama. Sebab sang suami—Uchiha Sasuke. Selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan di divisi pemerintahan. Ia mengerti suaminya yang selalu sibuk dan tak dapat meninggalkan pekerjaan, tapi ia juga paham dengan Sarada yang kesepian karena hanya ditemani olehnya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda—mereka akan pergi bersama-sama. Bertiga—seperti keluarga kecil bahagia di sekeliling mereka.

PRANG

Sakura tiba-tiba menjatuhkan piringnya—tidak sengaja. Sebab tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat, dan piring porselen itu meluncur dari kukungan jemarinya. Bukan, bukan jarinya yang gemetar. Tapi seluruh rumahnya bergetar hebat,

Distrik Konoha mengalami gempa bumi!

"Berlindung cepat!"

Sasuke bertindak cepat, ia segera menarik tangan Sakura dan tubuh Sarada. Mereka berlindung di bawah meja. Sementara tanah masih bergetar hebat, bukan gempa bumi biasa. Tanah bergetar selama beberapa detik—kemudian detik berikutnya diam. Terus seperti itu—berulang-ulang. Persis seperti gempa bumi akibat raksasa yang melangkah tak jauh dari distrik Konoha.

Tunggu dulu, 'raksasa'?

Sakura termenung—memikir ulang perkiraannya. Ia segera menggeleng kuat—mengenyahkan seluruh hipotesa sesat yang berseleweran dalam kepalanya. Sasuke beralih memandangnya, tangan besar suaminya itu menggenggam erat lengan kanannya. Mereka berpandangan, melirik pada tubuh Sarada yang meringkuk ketakutan. Bergetar—memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian gempa bumi berhenti. Getaran tanah tidak terjadi lagi. Suasana normal kembali—menyisakan beberapa perabotan yang jatuh ke lantai dan pecah akibat peristiwa tadi. Setelah memastikan tidak terjadi gempa susulan, Sasuke kemudian keluar dari kolong meja terlebih dahulu. Menarik Sakura kemudian Sarada. Ketiganya cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah mereka.

Pun ternyata banyak orang yang juga memilih keluar—termasuk tetangga mereka. Sasuke segera menekan tombol _necklace_ nya—alat komunikasi portable berupa kalung dengan satu tombol. Secara otomatis, _necklace _menyambungnya dengan anggota divisi keamanan yang tengah berjaga di gedung pemerintahan.

Sakura yang melihat sang suami menghubungi bawahannya—tengah memastikan peristiwa apa sebenarnya yang baru terjadi. Karena gempa bumi terakhir yang menyerang distrik Konoha terjadi 28 tahun yang lalu. Saat pergeseran terakhir lempeng Benua Super. Sakura merasakan ujung apronnya ditarik—ia menunduk. Menoleh pada Sarada yang memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat, ekspresinya tampak khawatir dan ketakutan. Tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Pastilah puterinya itu takut, karena sepanjang usianya tak pernah mengalami gempa bumi. Menemukan tanah yang bergetar hebat untuk pertama kalinya, siapa yang tidak cemas saat mengalaminya?

"_Okaa-san_, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Sarada mencicit—bertanya dengan nada suara amat pelan. Beruntung Sakura berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tinggi tubuh mereka. Sakura mencoba menenangkannya, dengan mengelus puncak kepala berambut raven puterinya. Ia tersenyum, dan Sarada segera memeluknya.

"Tenang saja, Sarada. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _akan melindungimu." Sakura terus membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan—dan Sarada mulai tenang. Mendengar suara halus Ibunya membuat ketakutannya sedikit terobati. Sakura bernafas lega saat melihatnya. Ia masih terus mengusap puncak kepala puterinya, melirik pada sang suami yang telah menyelesaikan sambungannya. Pria bermata obsidian itu mematikan tombol _necklace_-nya.

"Sakura..." Sakura menoleh, saat sang suami memanggil namanya. "Aku harus pergi." Lanjutnya kemudian. Sakura tahu. Tak perlu bertanya. Pasti suaminya itu dipanggil oleh sang Hokage. Sebab gempa bumi yang sudah lama tidak mereka alami pasti dicurigai dapat mengganggu keamanan distrik Konoha—dan sang suami adalah penanggung jawab keamanan seluruh warga. Mau tak mau, ia harus melepas sang suami sekarang juga. Menunaikan tugas yang diamanahkan dipundaknya.

Sakura mengangguk—menambahkan satu senyum 'aku dan Sarada akan baik-baik saja' pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan kilas khawatir dan kecemasan.

"Pergilah..." Tambah Sakura lagi. Sarada melepas pelukannya, menoleh pada sang Ayah yang mengangguk setelahnya. Sejujurnya, jauh dalam hati Sarada—ia tak merelakan Ayahnya pergi lagi. Sebab,

-tamasya bersama mereka tertunda lagi—setelah yang kesekian kali.

Sakura melirik Sarada yang menundukkan wajahnya, tak menoleh lagi pada Sasuke yang cepat-cepat pergi ke kantor divisi. Sarada pasti sedih, tapi puteri kecilnya itu tak menunjukkannya. Benar-benar tipe suaminya. Buah hatinya itu tak terlalu baik dalam mengekspresikan kesedihannya. Sakura kembali mengusap puncak kepala Sarada, membelai rambut raven sebahunya. Menarik kembali Sarada ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Kaa-san _mengerti kalau Sarada sedih _Tou-san _pergi. Tapi itu adalah tugas _Tou-san_. Untuk melindungi kita, dan melindungi Konoha. _Kaa-san _janji, setelah ini kita akan tamasya bersama ke museum Konoha. Bagaimana?" Sakura berkata dengan riang, Sarada sejenak menatapnya. Sebelum membalas dengan anggukan dan tersenyum tipis—menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang bunda. Tamasya berdua—ia dan Ibunya. Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Janji, ya?"

"Hm, _Kaa-san _janji."

* * *

><p><em>Pusat Konoha, Gedung Divisi Keamanan.<em>

"Eum. Aku dan Sarada sedang menuju ke museum setelah ini. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke_-kun?_"

"Aku?...hmm." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, memijit keningnya perlahan. _Necklace-_nya tengah tersambung dengan Sakura—istri berambut _pink_-nya itu ternyata dalam perjalanan menuju Museum Konoha bersama Sarada. Karena gempa bumi mendadak pagi tadi, Sasuke terpaksa melupakan hari liburnya. Membatalkan rencana tamasya mereka dan langsung bertolak ke gedung divisi. Pihak divisi geologi tengah melakukan penelitian tentang peristiwa pagi tadi—mencari penyebab mengapa tiba-tiba terjadi gempa bumi. Setelah 28 tahun lamanya distrik Konoha tak pernah mengalami bencana alam ini. Sementara seluruh anggota divisi keamanan bertugas mengawasi. Bersiap mengevakuasi warga jika terjadi gempa susulan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Sasuke berkata—terdiam sejenak. Ia tak pandai merangkai kata-kata, karena itu permintaan maafnya begitu sederhana. Dan Sakura pun mengerti—menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke selama 10 tahun membuat Sakura paham dengan kurangnya pembendaharaan kosa-kata sang suami.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti, aku yakin Sarada pun juga mengerti. Kami akan pergi berdua. Tak akan lama, setelah sore kami pasti akan pulang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Sasuke_-kun. _Kalau lelah istirahatlah sebentar." Sasuke bisa membayangkan Sakura yang tersenyum saat berbicara melalui sambungan _necklace _mereka. Senyum tipis menghias wajah tampannya—pria berusia 25 tahun itu begitu tenang saat mendengar penjelasan dari istrinya.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Hati-hati, Sakura. Kami masih belum mengetahui penyebab gempa." Sasuke balas berkata—lebih panjang dari kalimatnya yang biasa. Sakura mengucap kalimat perpisahan, sebelum sambungan _necklace _mereka terputus.

Pip—Sasuke menekan tombol putus dari _necklace_-nya.

Selama beberapa menit ia termenung—duduk di atas kursi kerjanya. Mengamati langit-langit berwarna putih ruangannya. Perasaannya tak enak—namun dengan cepat firasat buruk itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

Sasuke tidak percaya takhayul—ia yakin Sakura dan Sarada akan baik-baik saja.

Pasti.

* * *

><p><em>Perbatasan Distrik sebelah tenggara, Museum Konoha.<em>

Museum Konoha. Sebuah bangunan tua bekas Konoha pasca tertutupi selubung kaca. Bangunan yang dianggap kuno karena berasal dari era yang berbeda itu telah direnovasi di beberapa bagian, tanpa merubah konstruksi dasarnya yang diperkirakan bekas kuil negara Jepang—salah satu negara maju yang runtuh beberapa abad yang lalu. Terletak di pinggir Konoha—berbatasan langsung dengan gerbang kaca. Membuat pengunjung bisa melihat langsung pemandangan dunia luar.

Sarada diam memperhatikan. Mengamati gerbang kaca yang menjadi perbatasan distrik Konoha. Daerah luar amat gersang. Reruntuhan bangunan—hampir rata dengan tanah. Berhias lumut kehijauan—sebab hanya tumbuhan itu saja yang mampu tumbuh di luar selubung kaca. Jalan retak memanjang sejauh _onyx _Sarada memandang. Gelap dan berasap—udara di sana bercampur dengan berbagai partikel limbah berbahaya. Sinar mentari tak mampu menembusnya. Tak ada satupun spesies hewan yang terlihat di sana—apalagi seorang manusia. Sebab dunia luar selubung kaca—amat berbahaya.

Begitu yang selalu Sarada ingat dari Ibunya. Ketika ia sekali pernah bertanya tentang dunia luar Distrik Konoha. Hidup dalam lindungan selubung kaca, membuat Sarada bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana dengan daerah luar? Apakah jauh lebih luas dari distrik Konoha? Apa lebih banyak manusia yang dapat ditemukannya?

Sarada hanya bisa bertanya—dan tak mampu menemukan jawabannya.

"_Okaa-san _lama..." Sarada bergumam rendah. Ia menekan tombol _necklace_-nya. Sebuah layar hologram muncul di depan wajahnya. Menunjukkan waktu sepuluh menit sejak Sakura meninggalkannya. Ibunya bilang pergi untuk membeli es krim. Karena itu ia menurut saja—duduk diam menunggu di salah satu kursi taman Museum yang berhadapan langsung dengan gerbang kaca. Tempat pengunjung bisa mengawasi daerah luar Distrik Konoha yang sudah serupa kota mati—dunia luar yang telah ditinggalkan manusia.

Sarada menekan tombol _necklace_-nya kembali—alat komunikasi serupa android masa kini itu menarik kembali layar hologramnya. Gadis berambut raven sebahu itu menggoyangkan kedua kakinya. Mengamati ujung sepatunya yang bergerak-gerak—mendesirkan dedauanan taman di sekitar kakinya.

Angin berhembus pelan—meniup anak rambut Sarada hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya. Sinar mentari pagi menghangatkan kulitnya. 'Ini semua imitasi'—Sarada menggumam dalam hati. Sejuknya angin, hangatnya mentari—adalah bagian dari ilusi nyata yang diciptakan manusia. Untuk melengkapi kehidupan manusia dalam selubung kaca—sekelompok ilumuwan aset dunia itu membuat angin tiruan yang dapat berhembus dengan kekencangan yang diatur sesuai keinginan. Dengan mengumpulkan oksigen yang terperangkap dalam selubung kaca, digerakkan oleh sebuah turbin berangkaian rumit yang menciptakan hembusan angin senyata aslinya.

_Distorganglion_—adalah salah satu dari sekian penemuan manusia yang mencoba menyaingi produk buatan Tuhan. Berabad-abad yang lalu, manusia yakin angin yang berhembus adalah salah satu fenomena alam sederhana _original _ciptaan Tuhan. Namun, kini manusia membuat sebuah perubahan melalui rangkaian rumit turbin yang menciptakan fenomena alam sederhana tersebut.

Sementara mentari pagi sendiri dikumpulkan melalui _suntube_—pipa panjang yang menjulang di atas selubung kaca distrik Konoha. Pipa-pipa besi ini mengalirkan cahaya matahari yang berhasil sampai ke bumi dan dikumpulkan melalui panel surya, sebelum kemudian disebar melalui permukaan dinding kaca seluruh distrik—menjaga kehangatan wilayah Konoha di waktu siang hari. Karena saat malam hari, _suntube _tidak berfungsi.

Sementara Sarada menikmati belaian angin yang mengelus lembut kulitnya, gadis itu hampir memejamkan matanya—hingga,

DUARR

Ledakan nyaring—bersama bumi yang bergetar hebat. Kilat menyambar, cahaya kehijauan menyebar. Berasal dari arah ledakan yang berada di luar selubung kaca. Sarada terjatuh dari bangkunya, gadis itu menoleh pada daerah luar selubung kaca yang tiba-tiba tertutupi asap tebal. Mengerutkan alisnya—_onyx _gadis itu mengamati asap berwarna kecoklatan yang mulai menipis dari tempatnya berjongkok.

Sekelilingnya mendadak riuh—ramai orang-orang keluar dari museum. Mendekat—mengamati daerah luar perbatasan yang asapnya menipis perlahan-lahan. Sarada menahan nafasnya—jantungnya terasa dipacu. Bertalu amat keras hingga terasa keubun-ubunnya—gadis itu tidak mengerti. Tapi menunggu sesuatu yang berada di balik asap itu memicu adrenalinnya hingga ke tingkat tertinggi.

Dan Sarada hanya mampu melebarkan pupilnya—mulutnya terbuka. Bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya yang juga ikut terpana—mendongak. Mengamati sesosok makhluk besar tanpa kulit yang beratus kali lebih besar dari manusia—setinggi hampir 15 meter. Dengan serat-serat ototnya yang berwarna kemerahan. Berjongkok—menunduk mengamati kumpulan manusia yang berada di bawah kukungan selubung kaca. Sosok besar berambut kelabu itu membuka mulutnya—sebelum mengayunkan tangannya untuk memecah selubung kaca.

Sarada tak sempat menghindar—tangan itu dengan cepat menyapu. Memecah dinding kaca setebal 5 meter di atas tubuhnya.

PRANGG

Sarada memejamkan matanya, saat ia sadar apa nama makhluk besar di atas kaca distrik Konoha tersebut. Sebuah nama yang 'satu kali' pernah disebutkan Ibunya. Sudah cukup lama—saat ia dulu baru berusia 5 tahun. Sarada ingat Ibunya pernah bercerita tentang makhluk besar yang akan menyerang umat manusia—suatu hari nanti.

Dan hari itu tiba—**Titan** telah datang.

"Sarada!"

Sarada mendengar namanya yang dipanggil—ia menoleh pada wanita berhelaian _soft pink _yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Tergesa-gesa.

"_Okaa-san_—" Sarada bergumam—sedetik kemudian gadis itu telah meregang nyawa setelah salah satu pecahan kaca besar menusuk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak!—" Sakura tercekat, teriakannya dikalahkan oleh deburan angin oleh pecahan selubung kaca distrik Konoha yang berterbangan—melayang di sekitar kepalanya. Wanita itu jatuh—terkulai lemas dengan kedua lutut gemetar menopang tubuhnya. Air mata membanjiri wajah cantiknya—memandang jasad sang puteri yang tergeletak beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Tewas tertelungkup dengan sebuah bongkahan kaca menancap di belakang kepalanya.

Dan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar—ditarik oleh kegelapan yang datang dari seluruh penjuru untuk menutupi penglihatannya.

BRUKK

"Sarada—"

* * *

><p><em>Pusat Distrik Konoha, Gedung Divisi Keamanan.<em>

Belari—terdengar riuh tapak kaki. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu ruangannya. Sesaat yang lalu, bumi bergetar hebat. Kilat memancar dari daerah luar—hingga nampak di jendela kantornya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, pria beristri itu segera bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Beranjak dari ruangannya—melewati lorong gedung dengan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa kali menabrak anak buahnya—namun tak dihiraukannya. Ia ingin menemui satu orang, satu orang yang dapat memberitahukan padanya apa yang tengah terjadi.

Di ujung ruangan, menghadap dinding kaca gedung divisi keamanan. Berdiri Hatake Kakashi—salah satu anggota _elite _Shinobi kepercayaannya. Lelaki berambut perak dengan separuh wajah tertutup masker itu menoleh ke arahnya dan berkata.

"Ledakan berasal dari perbatasan Distrik Konoha bagian tenggara."

Sasuke terpaku. Pikiranya melayang pada anak isterinya—yang berada di Museum Konoha. Tepat di gerbang perbatasan distrik bagian tenggara. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke segera beranjak dari sana dan berniat menyusul keduanya. Ia tak berkata apa-apa—namun sorot matanya yang menajam menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Sebelah tangannya ditarik ke wajah—menutupi kedua matanya. Sebelum iris _onyx-_nya berubah menjadi sepasang _sharingan_—imitasi mata berkekuatan legenda yang diturunkan melalui gen Uchiha. Salah satu penemuan kuno dari keluarganya.

Dengan _sharingan_—sedetik kemudian ia telah berada di perbatasan distrik Konoha bagian tenggara. Segera ketika ia tiba di sana—ia menemukan sekelilingnya yang porak-poranda. Dengan jasad manusia bergelimpangan, bagian-bagian tubuh berceceran. Dan matanya terpaku pada seorang wanita berambut s_oft pink _yang terbaring beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya—itu Sakura. Dan tak jauh dari sana—Sarada yang tertelungkup dengan bongkahan kaca menancap di belakang kepalanya.

Puterinya itu dipastikan telah tewas di tempat—tangan Sasuke terkepal erat.

Whussh

Detik berikutnya lelaki itu bergerak—berpindah dengan cepat dan segera sampai di samping isterinya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?—" Sasuke berbisik pelan—lemah. Meraih tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri—s_haringan_-nya sekali lagi melirik pada jasad puterinya. Mata merah dengan tiga titik itu memastikan Sarada yang telah kehilangan nyawanya—akibat kaca yang menusuk bagian tempurung kepalanya hingga pecah. Rangkaian luka-luka yang diderita Sarada mengalir—membentuk barisan kalimat panjang yang muncul dalam kepala Sasuke. Hanya dengan menatapnya, Sasuke dapat memastikan penyebab kematian puterinya.

_Tempurung kepala pecah—otak besar mengalami pendarahan hebat—pembuluh nadi terputus—tulang wajah retak._

Sasuke mendongak—menatap tajam pada makhluk besar yang bejalan menuju ke pusat ditrik Konoha.

Ia tak tahu namanya—yang pasti. Makhluk raksasa berfisik manusia dengan otot merah tanpa kulit—itu telah membunuh puterinya.

.

.

.

Act 1:** "**_Zerstörung Konoha..."_

**Hancurnya Distrik Konoha...**

**CONTINUA?**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan: <strong>Sasuke yang sekarang usianya 25 tahun. Jadi dia nikah ama Sakura umur 15 tahun. Pasangan muda gitu lah~ X"D /waks/ soalnya kan masa itu hidup makin sulit, dan manusia ampir punah. Jadi generasi manusia yang ada gencar buat kawin muda supaya mempertahankan ras manusia. Tapi Sasuke ama Sakura kawinnya saling cinta kok :") ntar ada ceritanya di chapt-chapt selanjutnya. Dan ah yeah, nanti juga akan diceritakan tentang masa lalu Sakura kenapa dia jadi tahu soal Titan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Halo~~ Ini fict collab kami yang pertama, karena itu mohon kritik dan sarannya. Selain itu, ini fict Sci-fi adventure kami yang pertama, jadi jangan sungkan untuk meng-concrit jika merasa kurang greget bacanya. Selain itu, author ingin bilang kalau chapt-chapt ganjil akan dikerjakan oleh Crimson. Sementara chapter genapnya akan dikerjakan oleh Akuma. Karena itu chapter depan akan dikerjakan oleh Akuma. Selain itu, chapter 1 memang fokus ke bagian SasuSaku dulu, soalnya pengen ceritain kehidupan distrik Konoha sebelum titan datang menyerang. Sementara Chapt depan akan fokus pada distrik Shigansina, jadi chapt depan full LeviPetra dan menceritakan tentang kehidupan mereka sebelum warga distrik Konoha menyelamatkan diri ke sana.

**TOLONG BANGET YA TINGGALKAN**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

~**Crimson **Akuma~

10/01/15


	2. Act 2: Flüchtlinge Shiganshina

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Shingeki no Kyojin©Isiyama Hajime

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**H.E.A.R.T.** (**H**urt, **E**agerness, **A**busive, **R**evolt, **T**aint)

Luka, Hasrat, Kasar, Pemberontakan, Noda

By Crimson**Akuma**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crossover Fanfiction (_Naruto & Shingeki no Kyojin_)

Rated _**M **_(Untuk tema yang berat, pembahasan yang kompleks, adegan berdarah/bloody scene dan beberapa adegan seksual baik secara implist maupun langsung)

**Sci-fi**** &** **Adventure**

**AU, Semi-Canon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura

**Rivaille Ackerman X Petra Ral**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act 2: "**_Flüchtlinge__Shiganshina_**."**

**Pelarian ke Shiganshina.**

_Kediaman Ackerman. Distrik Shiganshina, Garis Dalam. 01.00 A.M_

Tik tok

Tik tok

Tik tok

Detik demi detik sudah berlalu. Namun, matanya masih setia menatap perempuan cantik di hadapannya—ralat, disampingnya.

Kenapa di samping? Tentu saja! Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi dan latar belakang cerita ini adalah sebuah kamar. Perlahan, tangannya mengusap pipi perempuan itu. Begitu cantik, bahkan setelah intensifikasi _penyerbukan_ yang mereka lakuakan malam ini.

Mata coklat kelam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Rambut indah yang tergerai sebahu. Menutupi wajah cantiknya saat ini. Perlahan, tangan _lelaki_ itu menyingkap lembut rambut yang berjatuhan.

Ah... memandangnya saja membuat pikiran kotor menyergap otaknya. Bagaimana lekuk tubuhnya yang dipenuhi peluh dan _liquid _putih miliknya. Nyanyian desahnya yang meminta lebih. Wajah memerahnya, lengkap dengan tatapan seduktif menggoda yang tak bisa ditolak.

_Sialan! _Memikirkan semua itu membuat sesuatu di bawah sana _bangun_. Tak dipungkiri, perempuan di sampingnya ini begitu cantik, sehingga hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, membuat hasratnya membuncah. Dan akan lebih cantik lagi seandainya ia mengandung buah hasil malam-malam yang ia lalui bersama—_lengkap dengan intensifikasi penyerbukan_.

Sayang, sepuluh tahun pernikahan mereka tak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Mungkin karena kesibukan yang mereka alami, sehingga hanya saat malam, mereka bisa menuai kasih. Rivaille—lelaki itu—memegang posisi penting dalam pemerintahan. Dia adalah Executive Chief of Military Police. Yang membuatnya harus sering-sering berada di luar rumah. Dan melaksanakan tugas menjaga dinding kaca.

Dinding kaca setebal 10 meter yang menjadi tonggak hidup ras manusia. 1.200 penduduk bumi mendiami tiga wilayah. Garis dalam, tengah, dan luar. Dan Distrik Shiganshina adalah bagian dari garis dalam. Tempat pemerintahan berpusat. Tempat paling aman dari ketiga garis. Dijaga ketat oleh Military Police—yang notabene dikepalai oleh Levi-atau Rivaille-sendiri.

Hingga sekarang, manusia merasa aman dan damai di dalamnya.

Seperti dirinya, dan istrinya, Petra Ral—atau sejak sepuluh tahun lalu berubah menjadi Petra Ackerman, yang merupakan pekerja intern pemerintahan.

Rasa kantuk kemudian menyergap dan ia memutuskan untuk menyusul istrinya memetik bunga mimpi. Berharap hari esok mereka masih bisa bernafas dalam selubung kaca.

.

_Kediaman Ackerman, 08.00 a.m.._

Levi menguap. Tidur yang menyenangkan untuk hari libur yang cerah. 1 hari libur diantara 365 hari kerja. Melelahkan. Ia menelusuri sesuatu dengan tangannya. Dan.. hap!—ia mendapatkannya. Lemak tanpa tulang yang kenyal. Benda yang seharusnya bisa menjadi rebutan ia dan anaknya.

"Ah~" Suara kecil itu mengerang. Membuat sesuatu di bawah sana _menegak_.

"Bersiaplah untuk permainan kedua, Nyonya Ackerman!" Levi berbisik dengan nafas berat tertahan.

Dan selanjutnya? Kamar itu dipenuhi erangan, desahan, kikikan tawa dan tentu saja _liquid putih._

.

_(masih) Kediaman Ackerman, 04.00. p.m_

Petra berdecak kesal. Gara-gara suaminya, ia terpaksa menahan lapar selama 8 jam! Dan sekarang ia harus memasak untuk makan malam juga. Sialnya lagi, ia ketinggalan hasil penyelidikan tentang getaran tadi pagi—karena Levi sedang melakukan _penyerbukan_.

Beruntung, getaran tadi pagi hanya gempa bumi biasa dan tidak memakan korban jiwa. _Ini semua gara-gara LEVI!_

Dan sekarang, tanpa ada rasa bersalah, sang _onyx_ malah asyik menonton televisi, tanpa memikirkan penyebab gempa bumi 8 jam lalu. _Benar-benar mengesalkan!_ Namun, pada akhirnya Petra hanya bisa menghidangkan makanan dengan senyuman tanpa bisa mengomel. Mata _onyx_ itu bisa saja menelannya bulat-bulat dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

_PRANG!—_Sebuah piring keramik pecah. Getaran dahsyat menyerbu Shiganshina. Ini... tidak seperti gempa bumi biasa, ini seperti... langkah kaki _raksasa_!

_Tunggu dulu! Raksasa?!_

"Petra!" Tangan Levi menarik Petra keluar rumah ketika ia tersadar dari pemikirannya. Dan dapat mereka lihat dari ujung sana. Asap hitam mengepul. Levi tercekat, dan Petra hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Tampak sosok berambut abu-abu, menyembul diantara gedung yang tingginya tak seberapa.

_Necklace_-nya menebarkan lampu berwarna merah berulang kali. Ketika ia menekan tombol merah itu, tampak komandan pusat Distrik Konoha dengan wajah khawatir.

"Konoha... KONOHA HANCUR!"

.

"...KONOHA HANCUR!"

Levi terpaku. Distrik Konoha... hancur? Ia tak mampu berkata apapun. Selubung kaca terluar kini hancur. Dan di sampingnya, Petra terduduk, dengan air mata mengucur deras. _Hari ini, ras manusia menemui titik awal kehancurannya._

Tanpa berpikir, Levi berlari menuju kaki dinding. Ia yakin, di sana pasti ada banyak umat manusia yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari polusi yang mulai mencemari Konoha. Dan benar saja, Shinobi kewalahan menenangkan massa yang ketakutan. Rupanya, berita itu sudah menyebar ke garis Tengah.

Levi terpaku. Dan lagi, _necklace_nya menyala. Tampak gambar dari Konoha yang hancur, dan asap hitam yang mulai masuk dan menyerap oksigen dalam dinding garis Luar. Konoha benar-benar hancur!

Sekarang, ia harus menyelamatkan seluruh warga yang tersisa di Konoha.

Ia akhirnya tersadar, bahwa istrinya baru saja ia tinggalkan. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Levi kembali ke rumahnya. Petra adalah istri dan satu-satunya keluarganya. Dan lagi ia tak ingin istrinya _pergi_. Petra, masih terduduk di sana, di depan rumahnya. Masih dengan air mata bercucuran. Kehancuran Konoha seperti kiamat bagi dunianya.

"Petra..." Levi memeluk Petra lembut. Isakan demi isakan semakin terdengar dari bibir mungil itu. Ia paham. Petra punya kenangan sendiri terhadap Konoha. Konoha yang kini hancur.

.

Teriakan demi teriakan membahana di pintu distrik Shiganshina. Dengan banyaknya manusia yang berjejalan. Dan mayat. Ya, mayat. Manusia yang terinjak-injak di antara banyaknya manusia yang ingin hidup. Bahkan, melupakan keluarganya demi selembar nyawa sendiri, dan akhirnya mati terlindas kaki manusia lain.

Levi, berdiri di atas menara, memperhatikan pergerakan umat manusia yang kian berjejal. Tak sedikit yang berlumur darah—darah dari mayat. Dilihat dari atas, Konoha benar-benar hancur. _Hancur._ Hanya puing-puing dan reruntuhan serta pecahan kaca berketebalan 10 meter. Dan Shiganshina hanya bisa berdiri di sini, mengurus umat manusia yang ingin hidup, tanpa bisa berbuat apapun untuk distrik Konoha.

Siapa pun ingin hidup—tentu saja. Namun semua itu diatur oleh Tuhan. Dan dengan hancurnya Konoha, membuat manusia kehilangan 700 jiwa penduduk. Sehingga sekarang, hanya tersisa 500 manusia yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

Levi tercekat. Ia melihat seseorang di sana. Memastikan, ia kembali memasang teropongnya. Itu Uchiha Sasuke! Kepala Divisi Keamanan Konoha bersama istrinya. Berarti Konoha sangat kacau jikalau sampai sang Kepala Divisi Keamanan ikut berjejal menyelamatkan diri.

Dengan _3D Manuver Gear_-nya, Levi berpindah ke menara yang lebih dekat dengan kaki dinding. Berusaha mencari pasangan tadi. Namun nihil. Sasuke dan istrinya tenggelam dalam banyaknya ras manusia yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

_BLAARR!_—Ledakan besar terdengar dari distrik Konoha. Penampungan gas meledak dan menerbangkan reruntuhan beserta dinding kaca ke Distrik Tengah. Membuat keadaan semakin kacau balau. Manusia semakin panik, masing-masing berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Dari atas sini, Levi dapat melihat mayat yang tertimpa reruntuhan dan terpenggal pecahan kaca. Kaca setebal itu, _raksasa_ pun pasti mati jika tertimpa.

Lagi, penampungan gas sebelah sana meledak. Membuat Kaca Garis Luar semakin retak. Ini merupakan pertanda manusia akan mati lebih banyak.

Ledakan ketiga. Diikuti munculnya sesosok makhluk tanpa kulit setinggi lebih dari 50 meter yang menatap mereka dari dinding luar sebelah sana. Siap meghancurkan dinding kapan saja dan—

_BLAAARRR! —_dinding kaca itu hancur. Membuat lebih banyak manusia mati dan oksigen yang kian menipis. Yang ada hanya panik. Seketika, makhluk itu menghilang disusul ledakan keempat.

_Dunia berakhir._

.

Petra memijit pelipisnya. _Dunia Berakhir. _Ya, berakhir. Dan ia terkurung dalam sini untuk meneliti makhluk yang berhasil menghancurkan dinding kaca setebal 10 meter. Makhluk besar berambut abu-abu yang mereka lihat dari dinding dalam. Yang mampu menghancurkan dinding kaca dalam sekejap dan membuat dunia berakhir.

Udara Konoha sudah tercemar. Satu-satunya distrik paling aman sekarang adalah distrik Shiganshina. Dan di kaki dinding sana, manusia berjejalan berusaha masuk ke dalam Shiganshina. Miris. Dunia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. 3729 Masehi adalah akhir dunia.

Meski tak tampak, Petra sebenarnya panik dan khawatir. Empat kali ledakan tak mungkin membuatnya bisa duduk tenang tanpa memikirkan nasib suaminya di luar sana. Berusaha menyelamatkan orang-orang yang tersisa dari polusi. Data statistik di hadapannya sudah menunjukkan 300 orang yang mati, dan kini hanya tersisa 200 jiwa. _Manusia benar-benar diambang kehancuran._ Itu seperti sebuah vas di ujung meja. Satu pukulan di meja dan vas itu jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping tanpa bisa di kembalikan.

_Kacau. _Data statistik Distrik Konoha menunjukkan tingkat kehancuran yang semakin parah. Dilihat dari angka yang semakin menaik dengan cepat. Polusi sudah semakin parah di sana. Asap hitam itu terus menyerap oksigen di Distrik Konoha dan data statistik menunjukkan oksigen semakin menipis.

Petra terhenyak. Ia terus mengulang-ulang video CCTV saat sosok berambut abu-abu itu menghancurkan dinding kaca Garis Luar. Namun nihil. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah sosok dengan rambut abu-abu tanpa bisa mengidetifikasi makhluk itu lebih lanjut.

_Yang jelas, makhluk itu raksasa setinggi 15 meter._

.

Levi terhenyak. Ia tak sanggup berkata apapun. Begitu banyak yang harus diselamatkan dan kini anggota Military Police kewalahan dengan ras manusia yang tidak sabar untuk menyelamatkan secuil nyawa. _Benar-benar kacau!_ Bahkan anggota Military Police sendiri berusaha menyelamatkan diri sendiri, melupakan amanah Kesatuan yang sebenarnya demi kepentingan diri.

"Ini! Ini! Ambil saja uangku! Tapi selamatkan aku!" seorang lelaki paruh baya meraih-raih kaki Levi. Dilihat saja sudah tahu, bahwa orang itu pejabat distrik Konoha, dan baru beberapa hari lalu diberitakan korupsi.

_Hah! _Bahkan di zaman yang mendekati kehancuran masih ada saja pejabat yang curang

"Apa aku harus memusnahkannya?" Mikasa Ackerman—mendekat dan menodongkan senapannya pada kepala lelaki itu. Lelaki itu ketakutan, wajahnya memucat dan peluh semakin deras mengucur dari pori-porinya.

"Ja-jangan! Jangan bunuh aku!" Lihat? Bahkan sekarang ia mengencingi celananya. _Miris. _Ras manusia benar-benar hancur secara internal dan eksternal.

Levi menatap lelaki itu. Perlahan, ia menarik pedangnya dan—

_BLAARRR!_

-tbc -

.

_A/N: FUAAHHH! Pertama-tama, saya mau ngadu, CRIMSON GIIILAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~! Imouto-chan gilaaa~! Chapter 1 isinya 3.724 kataaaaa?! Gue cape ngejarnyaaa~! Sedangkan di tengah aja gue ngadat dengan _implist_ yang sebenernya gue bener-bener pemula dalam hal 'begituan' _*Crimson: AKUMA BOOO'OOOOONNNGGG! *Akuma: /nyengir kucing/_ yah, begitu lah. Jadi Akuma mohon maaf kalonya chapter ini __**kependekan**__ (_1.821 kata_), karena author bner-bener ngadat! X_X dan mooohhhooonnn maaaaaffff dengan sangat kalonya _typo(s)_ karena author gak punya waktu buat ngedit, banyak banget tugas sekolah apalagi kasus _**blok Ambalat **_yang gak selese-selese dan makalahnya mesti diedit. . pusyinggg!_

_Dan... untuk informasi, LeviPetra udah nikah dan belum punya anak. Nanti-nanti deh punya anaknya, romantis-romantisan dlu, _*suit swiiwww.. *reviewer: thor, dikejar titan gitu gimana mau romantisan?* _behahahahahahahah_

_Dan lagi, ada yang protes Shinobi vs Titan kan? Di sini, Shinobi itu cuma nama sebuah kesatuan militer (sperti halnya Military Police) jadi ga punya kekuatan atau jutsu atau apalah itu _*author maniak Shingeki no Kyojin, bukan penggemar Naruto tapi jatuh hati sama Sabaku no Gaara si Kazekage tampan •*_. Cuma manusia biasa. Jadi mereka melawan titan dengan cara yang biasa aja :v gak, author becanda, tapi ga becanda becanda amat juga sih, _*lho?

_SasuSaku punya skill 3DMG? Mungkin jawabannya iya, nanti akan Akuma koordinasikan dengan Crimson dan tunggu hasilnya di fanfic hapter depan._

_Sekedar mengingatkan, Chapter Ganjil dikerjain Crimson Emerald, dan chapter genap di kerjakan Little Akuma._

_Mau tanya-tanya? Silakan! Tanya-tanya tentang fanfic ini atau profil author, bisa bisa! _*author tebar pesona*

_._

_Terima kasih untuk waktunya menunggu fanfic kami juga reviewsnya dan selamat menikmati~ ^^ _*bow 180o bareng Crimson*

**Tapi, tetap saja, tinggalkan**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**


End file.
